


Promised ring

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Uni AU, mild orgasm denial, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyaji forgot not only his anniversary with Hayama, but also a promise they made beforehand. Staying true to his promise, Miyaji gladly goes through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised ring

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my in-work draft for like a year. It was finally time to finish it.  
> Enjoy!

Miyaji wasn’t entirely sure what to think when he got home after long day at college. “What are you doing, Kotarou?” While never taking his eyes off Hayama, he puts his messenger bag down as he enters the bedroom.  
Hayama is sitting - clad in only boxers - on his knees in front of their bed. One package is laying on the bed but Hayama leaps up before Miyaji has a chance to ask what it is. “You’re home!” Hayama grins and Miyaji braces himself to catch Hayama, but the impact never comes.

Instead, a pair of warm hands curl around his neck and a pair of dry, yet soft lips touch his. It takes Miyaji complete off guard, so he can only stare as Hayama moves back, hums and starts lifting his shirt.  
Without really thinking about it, Miyaji raises his arms so Hayama can pull his shirt over his head. “You didn’t forget what you said we’d do today, did you?” Miyaji makes a small sound at the back of his throat as Hayama yanks him forward by the belt hoops on his jeans.  
His entire mind is blank, completely empty. “Uh…” Miyaji stares down at Hayama who pouts more the longer the silence stretches on. “You forgot, didn’t you, Mi-ya-ji-san.” Hayama pokes Miyaji’s sides and continues to pout.

Miyaji tries to squirm away from the poking while he wonders just what it was he forgot. Was there something special about this date? “Well, then. Just sit back and let me handle things. Maybe it’ll come back to you.” Hayama drops the pout and grins instead as he turns them around so he can push Miyaji onto the bed.  
“I don’t get what you’re talking about, Kota.” Miyaji frowns and leans up on his elbows. This causes Hayama to pout once again as he sits down on Miyaji’s lap.  
“Which date is today, Kiki?”  
“March 27th?”  
“Which day did we officially become boyfriends?”  
“March…27th….oh. Crap.”  
“Crap is an understatement! Kiki, you promised and then you just forgot!” Hayama pouts and bounces lightly on Miyaji’s lap.

Miyaji groans and grabs Hayama’s hips to keep him from bouncing more. “I know, I know. What can I do to make up for that then, Kota?” Miyaji looks up at him and almost regrets it because of the glint in Hayama’s eyes. It’s that look he’s given when something intense, but good, is about to happen.  
“I want to ride you while you wear a cock ring.”  
He knows Hayama is watching him. The words ring around in his head for a bit before he sits up to place a kiss on Hayama's chin. "Fine. By all means have your fun." Laying back down, Miyaji watches as an excited glint starts shining in Hayama's eyes.

A light breath leaves him as Hayama slides off his lap. He listens to Hayama rummage around while keeping his eyes on the ceiling. Knowing Hayama, he would not be let off easily. He would be left begging, with nails dug into Hayama's thighs by the end of it. Probably. And honestly, he was looking forward to it.  
He had promised, they had looked at things and talked before ordering a set of various items. Now all that was left, was doing it. Miyaji let out a soft sigh as he felt his cock give an interested twitch as his thoughts began to churn in his head.

Suddenly, there was a cold touch to his thigh that made his heart leap lightly. Sitting up with a surprised expression, Miyaji noticed what the cold touch was. "What the fuck is that?" He half expected Hayama to pout at him, but the pout never came. Hayama only grinned at him and twirled the object around in his hands.  
"What do you think? I kind of wanna use this one, what do you say?" Miyaji knew Hayama was feigning innocence as he held up the cock ring that looked more like a cage. Its bright pink color made it look less threatening, but the sight of it still made his heart race lightly. He hesitated. When he felt another twitch from his cock, he gave up and leaned back on his elbows. "You put it on then."

The grin never left Hayama's face. Miyaji knew Hayama was having the time of his life with stroking him hard and aching, only to put restraint on him. Not that Miyaji had much to complain about, not when the punishment was sweetened with a glorious view.  
Hayama was on his hands and knees between his spread legs, one hand teasing around his cock, his mouth around the head and the other hand behind himself. Hayama's snaggle tooth scraped lightly against sensitive flesh, making Miyaji let out small groans and tangle his hands lightly in the sheets. They had barely begun, and he was already ready to get on with it. Cock rings seemed both a blessing and a curse.

A low noise of disappointment left him as Hayama's warm mouth left, leaving him exposed to the chill air in their bedroom. Every muscle in his body tensed as the chill was made worse by cold lube being poured right on his cock. Miyaji sucked in a deep breath as the cold lube was slowly spread over his cock by Hayama's warm hand. He would have made effort to complain, but Hayama's lips on his own made it hard, so he gave it up. Besides, he was too deep in a bubble of pleasure to think straight. All he wanted was for Hayama to get on with it.

When he looked up and locked eyes with Hayama, he saw the shit eating grin on his face. At the first contact between his cock and Hayama's entrance, Miyaji couldn't keep back a groan. He could see how thrilled Hayama got at his reaction, which only prompted more teasing. The head of his cock passed over Hayama's entrance time and time again, never entering. The pleasure was crashing over him in waves, but it was never enough.  
Gritting his teeth, Miyaji looked up at Hayama while placing his hands on his thighs, a weak attempt to tell him to just take him in already. He attempts a hard expression, but it looks more desperate. It excites Hayama even more, to have Miyaji in that state.

"Fuck, just do it." Letting out another groan, Miyaji flops his head back against the pillows, again attempting to press Hayama's hips down a bit.  
"Do you want it?" There were many things Miyaji could have said to that, most of them foul, but he knew what kind of play Hayama was getting at.  
"Isn't that freaking obvious?" Miyaji pressed the bitter words out through gritted teeth, fingers digging into Hayama's thighs.  
"Beg." Once more his cock was lined up with Hayama's entrance, poking at the skin, but never entering.

The teasing was threatening to drive him mad with want, although it hadn't lasted that long. Miyaji glared up at Hayama with eyes filled with frustration and pleasure, then he pulled one hand away from Hayama's thigh, only to bring it back closer to his ass in a loud smack. "Please. Fucking. Ride. Me. Already."  
Laughing breathily, Hayama obliged happily and let his hips down in a slow, swift motion. The slight burn from being stretched didn't hurt, it only made the buzz of pleasure even greater. Miyaji's fingers were still digging into his thighs, sure to leave small marks in the morning, but it made no difference.  
Hayama paused only for a tiny bit to adjust, then leaned back against Miyaji's legs and slowly started rocking his hips. The slow, deep pace felt like heaven for Hayama. Looking down at Miyaji, he could see it was mutual. However, the feeling was not enough. He needed more, they both needed more.  
Reaching down between his own legs, Hayama turned on the vibration and watched as Miyaji arched his back and gasped underneath him, fingers digging even deeper into his thighs. Watching Miyaji come undone, without being able to come at own will, made his head spin. He had fantasized about it, many times, but nothing came close to reality.

Biting his lip, he drove his hips down faster. Hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with the sound of Miyaji's groans and ragged breathing, made his skin tingle. When Miyaji started using his hands to help drive him down at an even pace, he started doubting how long this little play would last.  
He was almost at the height when he heard Miyaji mumble something incoherently through his teeth. Stopping all movements, Hayama looked down at Miyaji. "You okay? What did you say?" His own breathing was heavy, but he managed to press out the words better than Miyaji.  
A frustrated groan, that nearly sounded more like a growl, left Miyaji. "I said, I want to come, you ass!" The hands on his hips weakly attempted to make him move again, but he barely budged. Had it been earlier, he would have played more, but Miyaji's expression held more pain than pleasure now. A twinge of guilt shot through his chest and wasted no time in raising his hips slowly until Miyaji was out of him. His hands quickly found the cage-like ring and worked it off swiftly without causing more pain.

Before Miyaji could breathe out a sigh of relief, he was left gasping as Hayama sunk down on him again and rocked his hips hard and fast, aiming for intense completion. Miyaji couldn't stop his back from arching, nor his bucking his hips.  
Their orgasms almost matched, Miyaji's more intense, leaving him shivering and breathless. He could feel Hayama shifting his weight, and the warmth was gone. When it came back, he felt small kisses being left all over his shoulders until a careful peck came upon his parted lips. "Kiki…"  
Shaking his head slightly at the worried tone in his voice, Miyaji opened a bleary eye. "'m fine. Just, need a moment." Hayama seemed relieved at this, snuggling up to his chest with an arm across his stomach.  
The first ring they had tried, had only provided some restraint. The one they just tried was a whole different story. As much as Miyaji had enjoyed most of it, he decided for himself in silence that it was for special occasions only.


End file.
